


Impromptu Pitch

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Jon, Endearments, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Present Tense, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Jon take advantage of their unexpected privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessonthecoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessonthecoast/gifts).



> Their age difference is a bit altered in this. Michael is 16/17 and Jon is 18/19.

**Title** : Impromptu Pitch  
**Pairing** : Michael Jones/Jon Risinger  
**Word Count** : 3333  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - high school, established relationship, underage sex, first time (for Michael), bottom Jon, anal sex, premature ejaculation, endearments, present tense  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own or know any of these people. This is created from my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**Summary** : Michael and Jon take advantage of their unexpected privacy.

It isn't planned at all. Sure, they've talked about it before, stilted dirty talk while they jerked each other off, but they never had enough private time to actually get that far.

Michael's hanging lazily off of the side of his bed, occasionally jostling Jon's arm with his socked foot while Jon reads for his AP English assignment. He startles when Denise knocks on his bedroom door, not waiting for a response before cracking it open.

"Your brother took an extra shift and I'm going over to Mary's for a coupla hours, alright?"

Michael flicks Jon a raised brow and turns his attention back to Denise. "Yeah alright. What about dinner?"

"I've got stuffed shells ready in the fridge. Can you pop 'em into the oven around 5:30?"

"Yup."

"You staying for dinner, Jon?"

"If I'm invited."

"Shut the fuck up, you know you're always invited," says Michael, digging his toes into Jon's side.

"Good good. See you boys later," she says, shutting the door with a soft click.  
  
As soon as the front door thuds closed, Michael twists fully onto the bed, feet shoved into Jon's open novel.  
  
“Michael, what the hell,” he groans, pulling the book out of his lap and wedging a bookmark between the pages.  
  
“Did you not hear what the woman just said?!”  
  
“Of course I did,” says Jon, flicking his hair over one shoulder. “Motherfucking stuffed shells for dinner.” He holds his hand up for a high five and laughs when Michael slaps his hand away.  
  
“Nobody is _home_ , you asshole.”

“ _Oh_ , is _that_ what I should be focusing on?” asks Jon, gathering his things and tucking them into his backpack on the floor. His heart had started pounding in his chest the second that information left Denise's mouth. They always have _some_ private time, even with members of Michael's family around, but having _this_ much time alone is a rarity. “So you mean we can finally play Starwhal without annoying the piss out of your mother?”

“Yeah, Jon, that's exactly what I mean,” says Michael, rolling his eyes and launching himself toward Jon. Jon's head tips back in a laugh before he silences Jon with a hard kiss. Jon's arms wind around his waist, legs parting to allow him to lie comfortably on top of Jon. He rolls his hips down against Jon's, not yet hard, but pretty much there. Jon's hands slide up under the back of his shirt, gentle drag of fingertips along the small of his back making him shiver.

Jon's hands venture lower, tucking into Michael's jeans and palming Michael's ass through his boxer-briefs, drawing Michael's hips closer. Michael leans away, chaining kisses down his throat and nibbling his collarbone where it peeks out from his button-up. “Michael,” he murmurs, humming under the press of Michael's mouth. “ _Michael,_ ” he repeats, smiling gently when he has Michael's attention. “Do you even have stuff to make this happen?”

“You fuckin' kiddin' me?” asks Michael, sighing and pulling himself away from Jon to reach for his nightstand. “Like hell I wasn't gonna be prepared,” he says, kneeling back between Jon's legs with a box of condoms in one hand and a half-empty bottle of lube in the other.

“I don't think you're gonna need all of those, Michael,” laughs Jon, sitting up and unbuttoning his shirt. Michael watches him, lips parted, before springing into action once he drops his button-up on the floor. Michael sets aside the supplies and wrenches his own t-shirt over his head, dropping it and then leaning back to work open his jeans. He matches Michael's movements, peeling himself out of his own pants and then welcoming Michael back between his legs when they're both naked aside from their underwear.

“You really want me to fuck you, Risemonger?” asks Michael, unaware of the way he grinds against Jon's hard cock. He's thought about fucking Jon since the first time he got Jon's dick in his mouth. Sharp little moans so fucking sweet he could only imagine how Jon would sound when he was getting fucked.

“Fuck yes," groans Jon. They'd gotten close to sex before; Michael'd been enthusiastic when he'd had his fingers in Michael's ass while he sucked Michael off, but the second Michael's eyes fell to his erection, Michael changed his mind about sex and jerked him off instead. He's fucked and been fucked, and loved both, and if Michael's still hesitant about bottoming he is more than willing to show Michael how enjoyable it can be. “Did your boner make you deaf? I said _yes_ , Michael.”

Michael shakes his head and narrows his eyes. “Shut the hell up,” he says, laughing and letting himself be kissed when Jon's arms curl around his neck. He tangles his fingers in Jon's hair, dark strands silky between his digits. Jon rocks up against him, and he moans, mirroring the roll of Jon's body. His boxer-briefs are wet with their combined precome, dick aching in his tight underwear. Those soft hands drag over his spine, down even lower beneath his shorts to squeeze his ass. He pants against Jon's slick mouth before sitting up and letting Jon remove the last of his clothes.

“ _Fuck_ ,” whispers Jon, dragging his eyes up from Michael's dick to Michael's blushing face. He beams, wrapping his fingers around Michael's erection and slowly stroking. Michael's breathing stutters, abdomen fluttering, and he lifts his other hand to pet Michael's smooth chest. “You sure you wanna do this?”

Michael peels one eye open and lets it fall closed when Jon tweaks his nipple. “Jon, _please_ , you're not _that_ bad,” he teases, groaning and rocking into Jon's fist.

“Fuck you,” laughs Jon, releasing Michael's dick and shucking out of his own underwear. Michael looks at him with his bottom lip clamped between his teeth, gaze blown. It wasn't like Michael had never seen him naked before, but he recognizes that look. Disbelief that they're _finally_ gonna fuck. That Michael's got him naked and will be _inside_ him. He sits up on his knees and holds Michael's face between his hands. Michael's mouth curls into a smirk, hands sliding down his sides and around to his ass, fingers kneading. Shifting closer, he presses their hips together at the same moment he catches Michael's mouth.

Michael hums, hands petting Jon between his ass and his waist. Jon's thumbs rub over his cheekbones, and he adjusts his angle when Jon tilts his head to the side. His lashes flutter, kisses smoother, tongues gliding. Jon's hands slip into his hair, tugging gently on his curls, and he rocks forward, cock sliding along the groove of Jon's hip. He rests his hands on Jon's waist and slowly leans into Jon, chuckling when Jon swears and shifts his legs, lying on his back. Letting go of Jon's waist, he rests on his palms, hovering over Jon. “Jesus, Jon...” He presses a kiss between Jon's pecs and then looks up at Jon through his lashes.

“Now I know how much you wanna look at this lovely face, but it'll be, uh, _easier_ on my hands and knees.”

“Jon, _listen_ , whatever position gets us laid is fine by me.” Jon leans up to kiss him before flipping over and settling on all fours. Michael throws his pillows on the floor and shuffles in between Jon's legs, absently smoothing out the comforter as he takes in Jon ass up before him. Jon's legs are so much furrier than his own, body hair dark against Jon's pale skin. He traces the arches of Jon's feet, snickering when Jon's toes curl, and then dragging his palms up over Jon's calves and thighs. His ass is smooth, firm, but with a little bounce. He gives Jon's right cheek a light whack and Jon laughs breathlessly.

He rests his hands on Jon's ass and kisses his way up Jon's spine, teeth grazing Jon's skin as he reaches the back of Jon's neck. His dick glides along Jon's cleft when he moves his hips, and Jon's ass tightens beneath his palms. “Do you really like this?” whispers Michael, rubbing the tip of his nose along the hinge of Jon's jaw.

Jon tips his head and Michael kisses the side of his neck. “ _Yes_ , Michael. I wouldn't be so keen on you doing something I didn't like.”

“Yeah?” asks Michael, tightening his hands on Jon's ass and grinding forward again.

“Am I gonna get fucked or not?” asks Jon, looking back at Michael with a lifted brow.  
  
“Alright, chill out,” laughs Michael, kissing Jon's shoulder and then sitting up. He reaches for the bottle of lube, frowning when he doesn't find it under his fingertips. Growling, he twists around, practically throwing himself over the side of the bed when he spots the lube and condom box among his pillows on the floor. “Goddamnit,” he huffs, pressing the condoms against the mattress at his side and opening the lube with a pop.

More is probably better, but he doesn't want to make things _too_ slippery. He squeezes the end of the tube, brow furrowing when nothing comes out and then squeezing harder. Lube splurts out over Jon's ass, dripping down the back of Jon's thigh, and Michael curses, dropping the tube before trying to guide the slick toward Jon's cleft. “Shit, sorry,” he says, Jon's right cheek shiny with a sheen of lubricant.

Jon cackles and twists around to watch Michael. “Sex is fucking messy, Michael, don't worry about it,” he says, head dipping between his shoulders when Michael's fingertips circle the edge of his hole.

Michael smears the excess lube onto his left hand and wraps it around his dick, giving himself a few relieving strokes. He squeezes the base and then rests his hand on Jon's hip, carefully teasing his right index finger over Jon's asshole. “You ready?”

“I mean, you already know how to do this part; go for it,” says Jon, exhaling slowly and closing his eyes when Michael's finger slips into his body. “Michael, Christ, you've got some fingers on you, baby.”

“I would hope so, Jon,” says Michael, giving Jon a second to adjust before pushing his finger in and out. It had been weird when he'd first done this to Jon. Couldn't get his head around how this would feel good, but Jon told him what angle would work and then Jon had _moaned_ and tightened around his finger and it shut those thoughts up real quick. It felt good on the other end, too, Jon's fingers twisting and curling inside him, but he was still wary about having a dick in there. But now _his_ dick is gonna go in _Jon_. “ _Fuck_.”

“What's up? Change your mind?” asks Jon, looking back at Michael with a wrinkled brow.  
  
“Fuck no. Don't make fun of my lame ass, but I was just thinking about how this is actually about to happen...” says Michael, dropping his gaze from Jon's face to Jon's ass, hole stretched around just one of his fingers. “Shit, Jon, can I do another?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, Michael, give me two,” says Jon, hissing when Michael frees his index finger only to push two digits against his hole. “ _Fuck_.”

Maybe he works two in a little too eagerly, but Jon's hips push back on his hand and then he's knuckle deep in that tight heat. He lets go of Jon's waist to curl his fingers around his cock again. Just _imagining_ himself buried in Jon's ass makes his balls jerk, precome sliding along his dick. “Jesus, this is...”

“Oh yeah, is it?” asks Jon, fucking himself on Michael's fingers when Michael's wrist stills.

“Don't fuckin' do this to me, Jon,” groans Michael, squeezing the base of his cock and then curling his hand over Jon's hip and resuming the thrust of his fingers in Jon's hole.

“Hurry up and do a third, then,” says Jon, exhaling shakily and then dropping down onto his elbow, wrapping his fingers around his hard-on. Michael's fingertips pass over his prostate on the way out, and he sighs.

“How do people have the fucking patience for this, Jesus Christ.” Michael squeezes more lube out over three of his fingers and nudges them between Jon's asscheeks.

“I mean, you don't _have_ to go as slow as you're going...”

“Why the hell didn't you say that before?!”

“Well fuck me for letting you go at a pace I thought you were comfortable with,” laughs Jon, trailing off on a moan when Michael's third finger slips into his body. “That's, uh, that's—holy _shit_.”

“Yeah? Maybe I should've stuck with two for a while longer,” teases Michael, slowing the movement of his fingers anyway. Once his fingers are as deep as they can go, he carefully spreads them apart, Jon's spine dipping as Jon moans. “Is it alright?”

“Mhm,” hums Jon, sliding his fist along his dick in tight, slow strokes. Michael spreads his fingers wide, and he can't prevent the sharp cry that falls from his mouth. “Come on, Michael, put your fucking dick in me.”

“Jon, _please_ ,” laughs Michael, easing his fingers out of Jon's hole. He brushes his thumb along Jon's crack, asshole clenching under the stimulation. “You still want me to?”

Jon looks at Michael over his shoulder and nods, smiling. “I still want you to.”

“ _Christ_ ,” whispers Michael, patting Jon's ass and then fumbling with the box of condoms. He tears one off from the strip, slick fingers slipping over the wrapper until he manages to peel it open. Pinches the tip and rolls it down, the only actually useful thing they were taught in sex-ed. He stares at his dick, encased in the thin layer of latex, and then at Jon's slick hole. He cups his heavy balls and groans.

“Are you even going to make it inside me?” asks Jon, watching, cheeky smile on his face, as Michael fondles himself.

Michael rolls his eyes and squeezes a little more lube out over his dick. He spreads it out as evenly as he can and then plants his other hand on Jon's hip, guiding himself toward Jon's hole. He hesitates, dragging his cockhead around Jon's rim and gasping when Jon pushes back on his cock. “Fuck. Oh _fuck_ ,” he groans, planting his hands on Jon's hips as his dick disappears into Jon's body. “ _Je_ sus _,_ you're really fuckin' tight, Jon. Don't _move_ ,” he groans, voice cracking when Jon shifts his hips.

Jon's body is _insane_ around him, even through the barrier of the condom. Hot and so tight he can barely breathe. Jon snickers and clenches around him. “Jon, _don't_ , Jesus Christ,” he gasps, eyes squeezed closed, lips pursed. All this build-up and Jon's trying to make him lose it _immediately_.

“Damn, I did not know I could have this effect on a person,” says Jon, looking back at Michael and hissing, Michael's fingertips digging into his hips over even that slight shift. “Okay okay, I won't move,” he murmurs, stilling his hand and squeezing his cock. “You _do_ have to move eventually, baby...”

“Give a guy a second, Jon, fuck,” whispers Michael, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. That initial heaviness in his belly dissipates and he focuses his attention on anything but the tight heat of Jon around his dick. The smooth warmth of Jon's hips under his hands. The slight tickle of Jon's leg hair against his thighs. The sound of their stilted breathing. “Okay, think I'm good. You good?”

Jon bobs his head and pushes back into the cradle of Michael's hips. Michael's fingertips bite into his hips again, but Michael doesn't berate him. He rocks forward when Michael slowly pulls out, grinding backward when Michael pushes back in. It's good. It's really _fucking_ good and he has to tighten his grip on his dick.

“Holy shit. Holy _shit_ ,” chants Michael, watching his cock slide in and out of Jon's ass. He moves his hands to Jon's lower back, no need to guide Jon's movements when Jon so perfectly fucks himself on his dick. Jon groans his name, and his abdomen tightens, breathing catching in his throat. His name's fallen from Jon's mouth more times than he can count, but it's so _breathless_ now. That edge of a whine to it, and it sends a shiver up his spine when Jon does it again. “ _Christ,_ Jon...”

“You can go a little faster, Michael; I can handle it,” says Jon, gasping when Michael's next thrust rocks him forward. He shifts his balance, planting his forearm more firmly on the bed and matching the jerk of his fist to Michael's thrusts. Michael's dick stretches him, filling him up and sending tendrils of pleasure right to his cock, but the angle's not hitting his prostate. He shifts his hips and Michael swears behind him, pushing in deep and sprawling over his back. Michael gasps into his shoulder, and he sucks on his bottom lip. “Did you come?”

Michael shivers and swallows hard. “Fuck, you just feel so good and I was so close already. _Shit_ , let me--” He sits up and brings Jon with him, whimpering when Jon tightens around his dick and then carefully pulling out. “Sorry,” he whispers, kissing Jon's jaw and covering Jon's hand on Jon's dick. “Let me help you out.”

“God, don't be sorry, just keep doing this,” says Jon, letting Michael take over jerking his cock. Michael's chest is warm and slightly slick against his back, left arm curled around his waist, palm resting over the wild thud of his heart. He watches Michael's hand move along his length, familiar fingers working him closer and closer to his release.

Michael palms Jon's pec, squeezing the slight muscle and then brushing his thumb over the hard point of Jon's nipple. He hooks his chin over Jon's shoulder and Jon turns toward him, gasping against his cheek. “You like that, Risinger? You gonna come for me?” he asks, swirling his thumb over Jon's cockhead counter to the circle of his thumb over Jon's nipple. He focuses all his attention there, smearing Jon's precome all around Jon's cockhead, thumb dipping down to tease over Jon's frenulum. Jon shudders on his lap, and he smirks. “Come on, Jon, don't let me be the only one to come too fast.”

Jon laughs, head thrown back against Michael's shoulder. He holds Michael's hand against his chest and bucks into Michael's fist, mouth falling further open as he nears that peak. “Keep going, Michael, keep going. _Fuck,_ ” he groans, legs shaking, cock spurting over Michael's fingers. Michael stokes him through it, lips brushing over his shoulder as he comes down from his orgasm.

“You good?” asks Michael, nuzzling Jon's throat while Jon steadies his breathing. His hand's still sticky with Jon's jizz and the condom's getting uncomfortable on his dick, but he doesn't tip Jon off of his lap. Jon nods, hair tickling his collarbone, before rolling off his lap and resting against the wall. Grin on his face, he shakes his head, wiping his hand on his discarded boxer-briefs before standing on shaky legs to deal with the condom.

Michael flops on the bed next to him, and Jon draws Michael closer, gently kissing Michael's mouth. Michael lazily drapes his arms around his waist and kisses him back.

“That was pretty fuckin' great, Jon, I'm not gonna lie,” whispers Michael, cuddling up against Jon's chest and tucking his head under Jon's chin.

“With some practice you can last longer,” teases Jon, cackling when Michael tickles him.

“Hey, at least I didn't forget about you, alright?”

“I'm always happy for an orgasm. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in seeing what else you can do with your cock, Jones.”

“Not before, uh, I get a turn with yours...”

“Really?”

“Jon, your ass felt fucking amazing, and if I can make you feel like that, then hell yes, really.”

“Michael Jones, you're pretty rad,” says Jon, laughing when Michael narrows his eyes at him, and then leaning down to kiss Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
